1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular lamp applicable to a low or high beam of a headlamp, a backup lens, a fog lamp, a clearance lamp, and the like, which is particularly useful as an auxiliary beam for a headlamp.
2. Background Art
Related art from this field includes Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 2001-6408. A vehicular headlamp described therein is provided with a light bulb disposed between a reflecting mirror and a cylindrical lens, and between a lens and the reflecting mirror. Light emitted from the light bulb is formed from light incident to the reflecting mirrors and light directly incident to the lens so as to create a predetermined illumination from the reflective light and the direct light. In Utility Model Registration No. 2543306, a hemispheric convex lens is disclosed that creates a predetermined illumination from the light reflected by the reflecting mirror and the light passing through the lens.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 2001-6408
[Patent Document 1] Utility Model Registration No. 2543306